Pink CD
by Edelweiss-Cliff
Summary: Mamori mendapatkan sebuah CD dari Akaba dan berencana untuk mendengarkan isi dari CD tersebut nanti malam. Eh, tapi tapi? OAO" WHAT THE HELL! /TRIBUTE TO HIMEKA UCHINA/AkaMamo-TELAT


Eyeshield 21 © Riichirou Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

Pink CD © Edelweiss Cliff aka Akari XD

TRIBUTE TO HIMEKA -telat

**Summary:** Mamori mendapatkan sebuah CD dari Akaba dan berencana untuk mendengarkan isi dari CD tersebut nanti malam. Eh, tapi tapi? OAO" WHAT THE HELL! /TRIBUTE TO HIMEKA UCHINA/AkaMamo/

**Genre:** Romance/Humor kriuk-kriuk.

**Warning:** **OOC**,** AR for AkaMamo**, abal, gaje, **garing**, **bahasa gaul KBBI**, bikin sembelit, dan lain-lain. Awas kemudaan dini ==v

**AN:** hayo mikir apa setelah mendengar kata CD? OwO #dor. Oke, fic bwt Himeka Uchiha yang kini berada di alam yang tak tersentuh oleh kita u.u enjoy gan.

Entah dapat pesan apa dari nenek Mamori yang tiap malam Jum'at selalu datang melalui mimpinya. Biasanya sih nenek Mamori cuma senyum-senyum manis saja, sembari bergemas ria melihat cucunya punya pacar. Duh, padahal sudah berada di alam sana loh. Ada apa pula masih mengunjungi Mamori?

Oke, kembali ke cerita. Mamori heran, Mamori senang. Banget. Hari ini, Akaba Hayato sang calon suami tercinta, datang jauh-jauh ke sekolah Mamori pakai ojek ongkos argo kuda. Loh, kenapa? Akaba memberikan Mamori sebuah CD dengan tempat CD berwarna _sweet pink_ sehingga membuat siswi-siswi di sekitar mereka rada kasak-kusuk. Bukan karena jomlo. Tapi karena iri kenapa muka pacarnya enggak seganteng Akaba!

Akaba memang cakep. Saking cakepnya jadi korban suit-suit seme genit. Selain cakep, Akaba keren, muka fotogenik, bisa main gitar, pokoknya gitu deh.

Sedangkan Mamori, selama dia dijauhkan dari toko kue sering diskon dan tidak diingatkan bahwa ada acara _chef_ Kariya setiap hari di TV, Mamori bagaikan seorang putri dari planet antah berantah yang ternodai oleh polusi udara! Beuh, Akaba dan Mamori. Galih dan Ratna. Kalau mereka artis, bakal diikutin _paparazzi_ tiap hari, dan jadi bintang tamu TV tiap hari sehingga melupakan pelajaran sekolah.

Mamori dengan jari-jarinya kembali meraba tempat CD itu. Seolah-olah kalau dipegang dengan tidak lembut takutnya meledak aja gitu. Dikira Akaba teroris dengan modus CD kali.

"Tolong mendengarnya malam hari ya." kata Akaba dengan nada suara memabukkan iman para gadis.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Mamori.

"Fuh, nanti kamu juga tahu Mamori." jawab Akaba misterius. Membuat Mamori geregetan, apa sih yang akan didengarnya malam hari ini? Melihat Akaba yang tersenyum saat ini, membuat Mamori merasa bahwa ia mewarisi penyakit jantung cinta dari buyutnya. Soalnya, sering deg-degan sih!

m(o,_,o)/

Malam hari akhirnya tiba. Setelah Mamori mengerjakan tugas Fisika dan menyelesaikan tagihan _fanfic_, Mamori buru-buru mengambil DVD _player_ yang paling canggih di kamar orang tua. Sehingga membuat orang tua Mamori yang ingin menikmati masa muda jadi terganggu. Mamori cepat-cepat mencolokkan kabel DVD _player_, menyingkirkan berjubel buku pelajaran dan lembaran nilai kesenian yang jelek abis di meja belajarnya.

Lalu Mamori membuka tempat CD dan mendapati kepingan putih bening hasil dari revolusi piringan hitam. Begitu Mamori menekan tombol _open_ untuk memasukkan CD itu, tiba-tiba ponsel Mamori berdering.

"Halo? Ini siapa ya?" tanya Mamori kepada si penelpon.

"_Mamori? Ini aku, Akaba."_ jawab si penelpon itu.

"Eh Akaba! Ada apa? Kalau mau menanyakan bahwa aku belum mendengarkan CD itu, ya belum." ujar Mamori nyeroscos.

"_Fuh, baguslah eh, maksudku… tolong kau jangan dengarkan isi dari CD itu ya?"_ kata Akaba tidak seperti biasanya. Membuat Mamori merasakan ada suatu keanehan. Terutama perkataannya tadi loh.

"Ke, kenapa?" tanya Mamori, agak kecewa. Soalnya merebut DVD _player_ dari kamar orang tuanya nyaris membuat dirinya terancam dipecat jadi anak.

"_Pokoknya jangan ya?"_ mohon Akaba dengan prihatin. "Aku sekarang berada di depan rumahmu untuk mengambil CD itu, lalu besoknya aku akan mengambil CD yang khusus untukmu. Maaf iramaku hari ini ceroboh."

Mendengar bahwa Akaba sekarang berdiri di depan rumahnya, Mamori melirik ke jendela kamarnya yang tepat ke kebun keluarga depan. Kata _feng shu_ kebun depan rumah sangat membawa hoki bagi para ibu-ibu dan tukang sayur untuk dicomot pulang.

Mamori segera turun, menghampiri Akaba yang masih malam begini, masih bawa-bawa gitar! Itu biasa kok. Mamori sudah pasrah kalau Akaba menduakan dirinya sama gitar itu.

"Memangnya ada apa sih di dalam CD ini?" tanya Mamori penasaran. Dengan nada investigasi.

"Mm… bukan apa-apa." jawab Akaba singkat. Aneh.

"Pasti ada apa-apa." ujar Mamori curiga.

"Enggak, nada bicara ini mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa." kilah Akaba.

"Tuh kan, ada apa-apa." sanggah Mamori. Dari tadi apa apaaa terus, mereka berdua ini ngomong apaan sih?

"Fuh, aku membawakan CD yang yang salah, Mamori…" jelas Akaba pelan-pelan. "Aku terburu-buru datang ke sini, sehingga tidak sempat membawa CD yang aku maksudkan."

"Lalu, CD yang aku pegang ini… CD apa?" Mamori menunjukkan tempat CD yang pasti ada CDnya. Tanpa disangka-sangka, Akaba mengambil dengan cepat CD itu, membuat Mamori terkejut bukan main. "Hei!"

"Pokoknya, tidak ada apa-apa dalam CD ini Mamori. Ini hanya salah paham." Akaba keburu pergi ngeloyor, setelah mengucapkan _oyasumi_ kepada Mamori. Tapi ucapan dengan nada manis itu terlanjur ditebas sama Mamori, _apa sih isi dari CD misterius itu sehingga membuat Akaba aneh? _Batin Mamori.

\(OAO\) = (/OAO)/

Pagi harinya, beberapa detik setelah ayam jantan tidur lagi setelah membangunkan warga sekitar, Mamori sudah tiba di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Lalu tidak seperti biasanya, Mamori tidak langsung pergi ke kelas. Tentu saja, Mamori menunggu Akaba.

Syukurlah, begitu Mamori mendiamkan diri di gerbang sekolah, sosok Akaba yang dikenalnya pun muncul. Kali ini, Akaba tidak naik ojek dan sepertinya baru turun dari halte bis. Kenapa? Karena harga ojek mahal. Tadi siang karena terpaksa saja Akaba naik ojek.

Tanpa basa basi ala orang kasmaran, Mamori langsung mengintrogasi Akaba. Karena semalaman Mamori tidak bisa tidur sehingga Mamori memilih untuk begadang saja. Tentu saja mikirin itu CD. Kok Akaba bisa sih jadi aneh begitu tentang isi dari CD itu? Apa isi dari CD itu? Lagu _boyband _Korea? Suara fals Akaba? Dangdut? Atau... suara rumput yang bergoyang? Memangnya bisa kedengaran? Lalu CD itu buat siapa? Itu tuh yang membuat Mamori penasaran abis.

Begitu Akaba berada di depannya, Mamori langsung tanya-tanya ke Akaba. "Akaba, jelaskan ke padaku tentang hal kemarin malam!"

"Fuh, tentu saja. Aku salah memberikan CD itu."

"Kalau seandainya aku memutar CD itu, apa hal yang akan aku dengar?" tanya Mamori _to the point of view_. Memangnya mau nge_print_.

Akaba terdiam sebentar, membuat Mamori kembali bertanya. "Dan CD itu buat siapa?"

"Mamori…" guman Akaba pelan. "Itu CD _drive_… tugas persentasiku… Kau tidak akan bisa mendengar apa pun."

"Eh? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" ujar Mamori heran, melunak.

"Mm…" Akaba mengalihkan pandangan matanya sebentar. Kemudian, Akaba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Oh ya, ini CD yang aku maksudkan." Kata Akaba sambil membuka tempat CD itu. Ooh, kepingan CD yang dimaksud berwarna senada dengan warna tempat CDnya.

"Tidak tertukar lagi?" kata Mamori bercanda. Membuat Akaba tersenyum kecil. Tanpa disangka-sangka, Akaba meraih dagu Mamori dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Mamori selama 2 detik. Namun itu cukup bisa membuat Mamori _blushing_ selama 5 jam!

"Fuh, sudah ya. Maaf irama pagimu sedikit berubah." Akaba pergi, melambaikan tangan, dan Mamori menjawabnya dengan lambaian kecil. "Kali ini terserah, kau bisa mendengarnya kapan pun." ucap Akaba di seperempat kejauhan. Tapi Mamori sudah bertekad, kalau ia akan mendengarkan isi dari CD itu nanti malam!

(o^n^)b * d(^n^o)

_From: My Rhytm_

_Akaba, lagu-lagu buatanmu bagus bangeet! XD bikinin lagi dong! #plak #becanda_

_Oyasumi~_

Akaba tersenyum kecil. Syukurlah Mamori menyukai beberapa lagu-lagu buatannya yang dinyanyikan secara akustik. Oh, membuat seisi dunia jadi iri! Akaba melirik CD putih itu yang sempat membuat hubungan dirinya dengan Mamori sedikit riwet bagai benang kusut.

_Oh yeah_, sebenarnya itu CD bukan punya Akaba. Bukan. Banget.

Kotaro yang dodol itu secara sembarangan mengambil CD persentasi biologi Akaba saat dirinya dan Kotaro tabrakan beruntun. Alhasil, Kotaro mendapatkan nilai A+ untuk tugas itu tanpa Kotaro mengetahui kejadiannya. Tapi bagi Kotaro mah, biarin! Yang penting dapat nilai cakep ho ho. Sedangkan Akaba yang mengetahui kronis kejadiannya, terpaksa mempermundur pengumpulan tugas itu. Alhasil, nilai Akaba tumben kebawahan dikit dari Kotaro. Hingga si maniak sisir itu jadi enggak tahu syukur!

Mending kalau hasil kerja Kotaro bagus, Akaba sekalian saja ngumpulin itu tugas. Tapi, tapi…

Itu tugas biologi bagian reproduksi. Lengkap dengan cara-cara dan _step by step_nya. Berikut gambarnya. Bikin Akaba jantungan sama dehidrasi. Nista banget sih. Maka, pantaslah Akaba keringat dingin saat ia mengetahui bahwa CD buat Mamori ketukar. Memang CD buat komputer itu enggak fungsi di DVD _player_, tapi Mamori yang mempunyai rasa keingin-tahuan yang besar… Bisa mengetahui isi dari CD itu lebih lanjut. Kemudian… Woaa, _you_, _me_, _end_!

.

End.

AN: gaje? Euh, banget =_=" uhm, telat sih ini. Makanya merasa rada kalah sama _deadline_ gitu ==" #pundung. Himeka, semoga kau diterima di sisi-Nya u.u Semoga amalmu diterima. Maaf baru tahu atau mungkin kenal kau. Dan semoga kita bisa kopdar di surga yaa… Amiin ;w; #dor

Rest In Peace, Hime-chii~


End file.
